And Time Will Tick Ever On
by whimsicalwhispers
Summary: Five Halloweens, five dances, five verses of song, five important scenes from Lily and James's life. One shot.


**And Time Will Tick Ever On**

* * *

"He's asleep now," Said Lily gently as she placed Harry into his cot. "Who would have thought a one year old could be so stubborn in staying awake?" She smiled at James and he took her hand and grinned rakishly back.

"Come on, then." He said pulling her towards their small lounge and switching on their old record player. Rabina Groosham's voice spilled out into the air.

"May I have this dance?" James asked, holding his hand out expectantly. Lily grinned as she placed her small hand in his and allowed him to draw her close to his chest.

~.~.~

* * *

_~ 4 years ago ~_

Lily stood awkwardly in the corner of the dank room, which would have been empty save for rather large gathering of ghosts, most of whom drifted about aimlessly.

Nearly Headless Nick, the host of this relatively poor excuse for a party had disappeared to talk to an 'old friend' claiming he would be back later, and yet, thirty minutes later and Lily was still standing on her own, wondering when enough time would have passed to allow her to leave the party and not seem rude about it.

Suddenly, she caught sight of a rather familiar and rather undead figure through the mist of the ghost's bodies. She made her way towards the Head Boy, trying as hard as she could not to brush through any of the other guests as she did so.

"James?" she asked. "What are you doing here?" He turned to face her and gave her a small grin.

"I'm looking for Old Bill." he said, looking over her shoulder, scanning the crowds.

"Old Bill?" Lily frowned.

"He's one of the ghosts, a rather senile old bat." James explained, still looking at the assembled ghosts. "Sirius thought it'd be funny to give him an ear trumpet that's been enchanted to speak on its own and now he thinks that people are talking to him when no one's there. He's becoming rather agitated, and I took pity on him." He frowned. "Sirius is a prat isn't he?" he said as if he'd only just come to this conclusion.

"You've only just noticed?" said Lily sarcastically. James rolled his eyes and sent her a crooked grin.

"Why are you here then?" James asked, focusing on her for the first time. Lily sighed.

"I agreed to come to Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party. Worst decision of my life. There's the Halloween feast going on upstairs and everyone's eating and I'm stuck here. With no food." She moaned.

"You could just leave?" James suggested.

"That would be rude." Lily sighed.

"Funny. I don't remember you having a problem with being rude to me all those years." He said lightly.

"Funny, I don't remember you trying to not be a git all those years." She countered, matching his tone.

"Touché." Was James's only reply. They were silent for a while.

"Weren't you going to look for Old Bill?" Lily broke the silence.

"But then I'd have to leave you here all by your lonesome." James replied

"I'll be fine." She scoffed. "Nearly Headless Nick said he'd be back, so any minute now."

"I'll wait then. It wouldn't be very chivalrous of me to leave you alone. I'm a Gryffindor and we're all naturally gentlemanly." He explained, putting on a superior air.

"Does that mean I am also a gentleman?" Lily grinned at him and he chuckled.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." He stopped and listened to the music that was playing. "Who plays love songs at a deathday party?" he asked, confused. Lily shrugged, straining to make out the words. "What is it anyway?" he asked her.

"It's Rabina Groosham's new song Time Will Tick Ever On." James shook his head distastefully.

"I don't like it."

"You're a bloke. This isn't meant for you." She frowned. "Speaking of which, why _is _it playing at Nick's deathday party?" James shrugged apologetically.

"Don't look at me, I'm the Peeves expert, not the Nick expert." They descended once more into silence.

"Dance with me." James asked suddenly.

"What?" Lily became very self-conscious.

"Dance with me." He repeated simply. Lily hesitated. During their sixth year, they had attempted a tentative sort of friendship which had eventually blossomed into something a little more meaningful, and, while Lily was happy to call him her friend, she wasn't sure if their fragile friendship extended to things like dancing with each other to a love song.

"Um, why?" she asked warily.

"Come on, there's nothing else to do. I'm bored and you're bored. Why the hell not?" he insisted, sensing her reluctance. He extended his hand and looked at her pointedly. Throwing caution to the wind, she took it and allowed herself to be pulled closer, while maintaining a careful distance.

"You've very good at this." She observed as she noticed him leading her through rather advanced steps without a falter.

"Most pureblood kids are forced to learn ballroom dancing to impress others at prestigious events." He explained. "I did it for five years." He cracked a grin. "Sirius had to do it for seven."

"I can't actually imagine you taking ballroom dancing lessons. You just don't seem to be that person." Admitted Lily, laughing.

"I wasn't very good at it." He told her.

"You seem to be quite good now,"

"These aren't very complicated moves though." They were silent after that, and Lily took the opportunity to study him at close quarters. He was very handsome; she had to admit, but nowhere near as breath-taking as Sirius. Though, if given a choice, she would have chosen James. Sirius was too... perfect. He moved with too easy a grace. His charming grin was so disarming it often left girls staring in wonder. His rugged good looks and shiny black hair could almost have been contrived, if it had not been for the way he almost didn't seem to be aware of the effect he had on the female members of the population. Of course, he had admitted to Lily a few months prior that this was a skill mastered only through constant practise. That boastful comment had earned him a rather ungentle punch on the arm.

James, on the other hand, had an easy sort of good looks. She had seen that years ago when he was just growing into them, although she would not have admitted it. She liked the way nothing about him was perfect, from the way his hair would never behave and eyes that couldn't see without glasses, to the slight crookedness of his nose and the freckles that dotted his neck. Nothing about him seemed like he had spent effort making himself look that way. He had natural beauty, while Sirius had an unearthly one.

With a start, she realised where her thoughts had been going and on top of that, she noticed James staring right at her, with his signature crooked grin.

Epiphanies often come at the most inconvenient of times. And at that very moment, standing in James's arms, dancing to a love song, looking at his infectious grin, she finally realised that James was an e_xceptionally _handsome man, and that her small crush which she had harboured for bordering on four weeks now had developed into a rather large one. She was barely able to control her blush and she looked down and stepped away minutely so as not to meet his gaze.

"What?" James asked, suddenly self-conscious. "Do I have something on my face?" he released her hand and scrubbed it over his face. Lily laughed despite herself.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." She told him, avoiding telling the complete truth.

"Yeah, about how handsome and manly and good looking I am, I suppose?" he joked. Lily's blush grew even deeper.

"Don't be a prat." She said sternly, hoping her voice wasn't as squeaky as she thought it was.

"Is this the only song he has?" James burst out after a while, "I swear it's played at least twice since I got here." He craned his head to look over his shoulder and Lily leaned forward to follow his gaze. With a sigh, he turned back to face her and froze as he realised that their faces were mere centimetres apart. Lily felt his chest heave and her eyes flickered almost involuntarily to his lips. She swallowed and felt her eyes flutter shut and her body lean forward.

There was a tense moment of silence, she could feel her hands becoming clammy and her heartbeat sped up infinitely. And then suddenly his lips were on hers and he was grasping her closer to him, pulling her flush against his chest as his hands ran up her arms and down her back. Her arms wove their way around his neck and she stood on tiptoes as she kissed him back passionately, lips open and gasping, matching his fervour.

They broke apart as suddenly as they had met. Mortified, Lily took a step back and brought her hands up to her face with a jerk.

"_What was that?" _she gasped at him. He looked as stunned as she felt, his mouth open and his arms still slightly outstretched. Quickly, he brought them back to his side and ran a hand through his already ruffled hair.

"I – I don't – I..." He was at a loss for words, not meeting her eye, "Wow." Lily fought the urge to both slap him soundly and pull his face back to hers. She settled for turning her back and taking a deep breath. "Lily, I'm – I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

She nodded at him and decided the flight was the best path to take. She made her way quickly out of the room and leaned against the wall just outside, trying to control her pounding heart rate.

James watched her go with mounting panic.

"Shit, shit, shit." He said to himself, debating whether or not to follow her. He decided that he valued their friendship far too much not to even attempt to salvage it, and made his way after her, resigning himself to a fate of a couple of powerful, well aimed hexes.

"Lily?" he said tentatively, peeking his head round the corner. When no sparks flew and no curse words were uttered, the rest of his body followed. "Listen, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to –" he cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to make you angry, I'm so sorry..." he shook his head, not knowing how to apologize. "I don't want our friendship to break because of this." He swallowed thickly

"It's fine," Lily said, still breathless, smoothing down her top trying to wipe away some of the sweat on her palms. She turned back to him to see the look of surprise that graced his features. "James..." she cleared her throat, "I kind of... like you." She muttered, her face flaming.

"Wha...?" James look of confusion was almost comical and he took half a step towards her.

"I like you," She said softly, raising her eyes to his, closing the distance between them. He stood frozen, gaping at her. She saw him swallow and then he grabbed her again and kissed her firmly on the lips. He paused after a couple of seconds, as if surprised that she was reciprocating instead of hexing his ears off and then he took her face in his hands and took a gasping breath.

"Lily." He whispered and then his lips were on hers again.

In the background, Rabina Groosham's song still played.

.

_I know the future is uncertain,_

_And yet there's one thing that I know_

_Wherever life may take me,_

_I never want to be far from you_

_~.~.~_

* * *

_~ 3 years ago ~_

This was the first death within the Order that affected Lily on a personal level. Marlene had been barely a year older than herself, and was always so bright and confident. It seemed impossible that the light she brought into every room with her had been extinguished for the last time.

It wasn't just the fact that Marly had always been so optimistic and hopeful about the future, it was the fact that Lily had been on the mission with her too. All her previous missions had been one hundred percent successful, with no fatalities at all. Marly's death had popped the bubble of false security she had felt enshrouded in, she realised that anything could happen to anyone at any time.

Marlene had been one of the most skilled witches in the Order, and to see her taken away so ineffectually, so easily, by a Death Eater who never gave a second thought to it made Lily tremble with rage and fear.

Over the last couple of months, the two had grown almost inseparable, Marlene being the older sister Petunia never was, and to have that suddenly ripped away from her was almost too painful to bear. Lily felt like she was suffocating underneath the weight of all her grief. She was so bloody angry with everyone. She was angry with Voldemort for causing her death. She was angry with the Death Eater who had cast the curse. She was angry with Marlene for not doing a better job of staying alive. She was angry with Sirius and Remus for not having Marlene's back. She was angry with herself for not doing something as she watched her friend being cut down with a flash of green light.

She wanted to rage and scream and hit people and curse people and cry and sob and curl up into a ball. A strangled sound escaped her throat and she buried her head into her pillow and let out a pained cry.

Suddenly, she felt the bed dip on one side, and she felt a familiar hand stroking her back and James's voice soothing her.

"Hey, Lily, shhh Lily. Sirius just told me. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I should have been there with you all." he said quietly, his voice cracking as he lay down beside her and wrapped her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest as he stroked her back. "It's going to be all right." he told her, "We're going to be alright." He buried his nose into her hair and pressed kisses on her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I'm so sorry." He kissed her gently on the lips, trying to comfort her with his proximity.

Lily could hear the grief and tightness in his voice too. Of course he was upset. Marlene, being pureblood, would have been quite close to the Potters and Lily had seen how familiar and affectionate the two were with each other. She let out another grief-filled whimper and James tightened his hold on her. He didn't say anything to comfort her, just held her as she held him and eventually Lily's shoulders stopped shaking and she was able to take a deep, shaky breath.

"Why Marlene?" She said quietly, more to herself than to James.

"Why anyone?" countered James. He sighed and turned his head to look at her. "We're going to be alright, Lil. We're going to make it through this." Lily had nothing to say to that. She wasn't even sure if she believed it herself. They were silent for some more, until Lily felt James smile against her cheek.

"It's the thirty-first of October today." he told her, smiling almost shyly at her. When Lily didn't respond, "You do remember what today is, right?" he asked, almost shocked. Lily nodded and gave a genuine smile, despite it being small.

Jumping off the bed, James went to an old record player in the corner and fiddled through the records until he found the one he was looking for.

Rabina Groosham's melodic voice started singing a song she remembered well from this exact day the year before. Lily couldn't help but chuckle at his choice.

"You're so cheesy, and you hate this song." she told him, sitting up on the edge of the bed and James was happy to see her eyes were a little brighter than before.

"It's a sentimental gesture, I'm trying to be sensitive, stop making me regret it." he insisted. He bowed and took her hand. "May I have this dance, My Lady?" he asked in an imperious voice.

"You may." Lily acquiesced. Grinning, he pulled her into his embrace and started spinning slowly on the spot.

"One year today, Lil." he said quietly.

"One year today." she echoed, her mind in the past. "Times have changed." she sighed heavily and drew closer to James. "I can't believe she's dead." James tightened his grip on her waist.

"I know, Lily. It's horrible... I –" he squeezed his eyes shut and rested his forehead against hers.

"It's made me realise that anything can happen, you know? If ... Marly..." her voice broke, "If she died, then it means that so could anyone, you know?" she swallowed the lump in her throat. "What if we don't win?" she whispered.

"Don't talk like that, Lily. We're going to make it through this, together. I promise." he pulled his head back and looked searchingly into her eyes.

"How? What are we going to do James?" Lily's voice was tight with despair.

"Marry me." he said almost instantly. Lily took an involuntary step back, shocked.

"I doubt that would solve any of our problems, James." she said forcing her tone to be light, and giving a small, unnatural laugh.

"Was that another rejection, _Evans?_" he asked her, grinning slightly, although it didn't reach his eyes.

"Was that even a proper proposal, _Potter?_" she mimicked, matching his tone. She turned away from his embrace under the pretence of adjusting her clothes in the mirror and let out a deep breath.

"Lily," At the sound of her name being called, she turned back to face him and was shocked to see James kneeling, holding a small, closed box in one of his hands, "Is this proper enough for you?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a delicate white gold ring inlayed with several diamonds. He swallowed thickly. "I love you Lily, and, well... you're right, we don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, or who will be next. We don't know if we'll win this damned war and even if we do, we don't know who will make it out unscathed. And that's why I'm asking you to become my wife. Because I want to be with you in every way possible, just in case..." he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence, looking at Lily searchingly, who was rooted to the spot, her hands covering her mouth.

"James. I –" suddenly she gave a small laugh and flung herself at James, who caught her, looking bemused. Several moments passed and Lily was still either sobbing or laughing into his shoulder. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So, is that a yes, then?" Lily laughed and pulled back just enough to kiss him. There were tears on her cheeks which she brushed away as she looked at him.

"I think so, yes." James grinned and pulled her close, meeting her lips with an almost rough force. She twined her arms around his neck and pulled at the hair on the nape of his neck.

"I love you, James," she whispered into his mouth, sighing as his lips tugged at hers.

"I love you too, Lily." he said breathlessly.

In the background, Rabina Groosham's song still played.

.

_Together we will face this darkness_

_That one day will surely come_

_And each other we will hold_

_Until the storm is gone_

_~.~.~_

* * *

_~ 2 years ago ~_

The weight of the guilt and the fear which had settled in her stomach over the past few weeks was now a familiar feeling, but that didn't make it any less easy to bear. She could hear James humming to himself as she made them both a cup of tea and it made her want to cry. Everything made her want to cry nowadays, though.

She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on them, wishing the anxiety away. She felt, rather than saw James enter the room and she could hear his concern as he asked her what was wrong. She just shook her head and gave him a weak smile she hoped would mean 'I'm fine'. Obviously, it wasn't a very convincing smile, for James set down the mugs on the coffee table and came and sat beside her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Talk to me, Lily." He pleaded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She said quietly. She heard him snort derisively.

"You've been acting odd for weeks. Don't think I haven't noticed." He sighed, "Just tell me what's wrong. Please?" he asked plaintively. When it became clear she wouldn't answer, he sighed and grabbed a mug from the table. "This one's yours," he handed it to her and she took it gratefully, letting the steam rise into her face.

"I love you, James." She told her husband, trying to keep her emotions in check. James looked at her in scrutiny.

"Love you too, Lily." He said gently. Lily smiled and put her mug down.

"I know what we need to do," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. "Wait there," she told him and ran into the next room. When she reappeared, she was carrying the record player and a single record which she placed on the table. She put the record on and James's faced morphed into one of disgust as Rabina Groosham's Time Will Tick Ever On started to play.

"This song." He sneered, but he was smiling. He took her hand and placed his other at her waist. "Is this our tradition now, or something?" he asked Lily. She nodded and smiled at him, although James noticed that it was that little bit forced.

"I wish you'd tell me what's wrong." He drew her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. There was silence as James led her through the moves as expertly as the two previous years. Eventually, Lily lifted her head.

"What do you think about having children?" she asked tentatively.

"What? I – well – No – Maybe –" he spluttered, taken by surprise. He cleared his throat. "Um... Maybe, you know, someday." There was an awkward pause. "Why?" he said suspiciously.

"James..." Lily's voice was quiet and shaky, "I'm pregnant." He dropped her hand and stepped away, his eyes wide.

"What?! Really?" his face was panicked, frightened. This was too much for Lily and suddenly the tears flowed down her face and she sat down heavily. "Fuck." He sat down next to her and put his face in his hands. A second later, he looked up and reached out to Lily. Thinking the better of it, he snatched his hands away and laid them in his lap. Unable to decide what to do, he once again reached out to put his arms around Lily and held her.

"What are we going to do, James? We're in the middle of a bloody war and it's not going to be over for a long time. We're still practically kids and neither of us have a stable job and He wants us and the war is getting worse and worse and people are dying all the time and more and more people are going over to His side and we're losing people and we're losing this fucking war. We're not safe, no one is safe anymore and we're in a fucking war. Oh God James, what are we going to do?" She buried her face in her palms and sobbed as James sat in shock, unmoving.

"We'll be alright, Lil." He said eventually and there was an odd intonation in his voice. "It's going to be alright."

"No it's not." Came the muffled reply. "We can't do this, James. We can't."

"What else can we do?"

"I'm going to get rid of it." There was a beat of silence.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Asked James, his voice tight.

"No you don't! This is my body! I can't deal with this, James, I just can't!" she sobbed. He tried to move closer to her but she stood up.

"Lily, you haven't thought about this properly!" He protested.

"I have! And that's the thing, I've been thinking about this nonstop for three weeks and I just cannot do this!" Lily screamed at him.

"Three weeks? You've known for three weeks?" he exploded. "Please can –"

"Shut up, James! Shut up!" she yelled again, and then gave a huge sob. Without another word she ran from the room and slammed the door behind her. He immediately bolted after her and found her curled up just outside in the hall, crying heavily.

"Lily."

"Don't touch me." He sank down beside her.

"It's going to be okay." He said gently. She lifted her head and stared him in the eye.

"How do you know?" Her words were thick.

"Because I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He replied simply. Lily gave another strangled sob and rested her head on his arm. James slowly slid his arm around her until she was nestled against his chest. "I promise."

In the background, Rabina Groosham's voice flowed on.

.

_I know that all looks lost_

_And it seems like no hope lives_

_And yet we share a special glance_

_And your eyes tell me it's okay_

_~.~.~_

* * *

_~ 1 year ago ~_

Lily smiled at the sight of her husband and her three month old son asleep together on the couch. Harry was lying on James's chest, snoring softly. James's glasses were crooked and Lily tenderly stroked the hair from his forehead as she took them off his face, setting them on the floor beside her. James opened his eyes sleepily and smiled up at her.

"I can't see you properly." Lily laughed and handed him his glasses.

"I just took them off, I thought you'd be asleep for longer." She explained. He lifted Harry from his chest and set him down gently in a baby rocking chair by the window.

"Have you heard anything from Sirius yet?" Asked James, trying to look nonchalant but failing.

"No." Lily placed a hand on his shoulder. "We've gone longer without hearing from him." She said soothingly.

"That was because he was lying half dead in an alley somewhere and only just made it out alive when Benjy Fenwick found him." James snapped back. Lily bit her lip, saying nothing, knowing that there were no words to comfort and ease James's fear. "I'm going half mad being shut up in this fucking house all day, all week, all the fucking time." He growled.

"I know. Me too."

"I should be out there, helping the Order. Not stuck in here. I can't bear it. My friends are dying and I can't do anything to help." Lily took his hand. By now, after being shut in the house for eight months, she was used to James's frequent rants about this subject. He sighed and looked at her. "I love you Lily." He said honestly.

"I love you too James." He gave her a small smile and she returned it with only slightly more brightness.

"October 31st, today." He said with a pointed look.

"Indeed it is." She nodded at him. Catching her meaning, he left the room and returned with an old record which he took to the record player in the corner. Rabina Groosham's voice started playing and James made a face at it.

"Come on," he held out his hand and she took it eagerly. They danced together in silence, alternating between watching a sleeping Harry and each other.

"Do you ever think about what will happen when all this is over?" Lily mused. James's face took on a dreamy air.

"All the time." He said.

"It seems weird, doesn't it? The fact that this war has been building ever since we started Hogwarts. It's like life has always had this huge rift between the wizarding world. It's going to be odd not to have all that prejudice." She laughed lightly but James didn't smile.

"Even when the war is over, there will still be that anti-muggle and muggleborn prejudice." He said seriously. "It's always been that way. Voldemort only made them feel secure enough to be able to express their opinions and act upon them." Lily sighed.

"But it won't be as bad as how it was when we were at Hogwarts, will it?" she was almost pleading with him to give her the answer she wanted to hear.

"When we were at Hogwarts, it was already building up, so it won't be as bad for Harry when he starts." They both forced themselves to ignore the heavy _if _that hung in the air between them.

"When this is over, I want to move house." Lily told him. "I'm sick of Godric's Hollow." James laughed.

"Me too. When this is over, we'll move to a mansion like my father's. And we'll have a huge garden and I'll get some Quidditch hoops and Harry can grow up exactly like I did."

"I should certainly hope not!" interjected Lily. "When I met you, you were the most infuriating, arrogant, bullying little rat I had ever met. Harry will not be like you if it's the last thing I do." She said firmly. James laughed.

"And for some reason, you married me anyway." He breathed seductively into her ear, sliding his hand down her back. Lily's breath hitched and she quickly closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his, kissing him gently, slowly.

"Shall we go upstairs?" asked James in a breathless whisper, Lily replied by nodding and continued to kiss a path from his lips, down his jaw to his neck. James picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her upstairs.

In the background, Rabina Groosham crooned the lyrics to the song.

.

_For, beyond the evil present_

_There will soon come a day_

_When you and I can forever_

_Live in happy bliss and gentle peace_

_~.~.~_

* * *

_~ Present day ~_

"Can you believe we've been together for four years exactly now?" James asked her, twirling her slowly.

"It doesn't seem like that long."

"Time flies when you're having fun." Grinned James.

"Wow, October 1981." Breathed Lily, lost in her thoughts. "This war has been going on for four years too." She mused.

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if this war went on forever?" he asked quietly. Lily met his eyes.

"No. I think we'd lose before it would come to that." She said honestly. "We don't have the numbers anymore. We're barely keeping up as it is." She sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. A tear leaked out from under her eyelids.

"Lily... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." said James softly. "Don't cry." He pulled her closer and came to a stop, wrapping his arms around her body. "It's going to be okay." She nodded.

"I hope so." They stood like that, Lily's head tucked underneath James's chin as she cried out her worry and her anxiety. James peeled her away from his body and studied her face.

"Are you okay now?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah." She lied. She was still trembling.

"Come on, I think you need a cup of tea." With his arms still around her shoulders, he led her from the room.

In the background, Rabina Groosham's song played again.

.

_I know the future is uncertain_

_And yet there's one thing that I know_

_Wherever life may take me_

_I never want to be far from you_

_._

_Together we will face this darkness_

_That one day will surely come_

_And each other we will hold_

_Until the storm is gone_

_._

_I know that all looks lost_

_And it seems like no hope lives_

_And then we share a special glance_

_And your eyes tell me to carry on_

_._

_For, beyond the evil present_

_There will soon come a day_

_When you and I can forever_

_Live in happy bliss and gentle peace_

_._

_A time will surely come when_

_Both of us will fade and yet _

_Today will not be that day_

_And time will tick ever on_

_~.~.~_

* * *

_A/N: Okay so this is a oneshot that I've had for quite a while and I've only just bothered to publish. As usual, this site decided to screw with the formatting so every time there's a stop it just means there should have been a break._

_I wanted to write a jily oneshot about their first and last day together, and I decided to make them become a couple on Halloween because it added to the sentimental value I guess. And then I decided to add in the other years in between too. Obviously, the bit where Lily tells James she's pregnant is biologically inaccurate as Lily probably wouldn't have been able to tell yet, but artistic freedom and all that. Sue me._

_The song is made up by me, as is Rabina Groosham. I decided for their dances, they needed an appropriate song and it'd be easier to write a song with verses that matched each scene rather than attempt to find one. I know it sucks but I'm not a very good song writer oops._

_Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the ridiculously long authors note._

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
